Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such vehicles may carry a payload configured to perform a specific function.
The air traffic control of every country (for example in the US, this is the FAA) has various regulations for airspace near airports or other regions. For example, within a certain distance of an airport, all UAVs are prohibited from flying, no matter what altitude or range of the UAV. That is to say, it is illegal to fly UAVs within a certain distance of an airport. In fact, it is also extremely dangerous.